goalsantimunezfandomcom-20200214-history
Santiago Muñez
Santiago Muñez Santiago Muñez is a fictional character in the Goal! series of films. He is the main character in Goal! and Goal! 2: Living the Dream..., and he is a supporting character in Goal! 3. He is a fictional footballer who played for Tottenham Hotspur, FK Rostov, Al Fateh F.C and for Real Madrid, after beginning his career at Newcastle United. Muñez is portrayed by actor Kuno Becker. Muñez grew up as a football high fan living in poverty in Mexico. His family escaped to Los Angeles in United States as illegal immigrants. As Santiago became older, he became a busboy at a Chinese restaurant, while also working part-time with his father in a gardening business. He lived with his father, a younger brother, and his grandmother — his mother left shortly after his younger brother was born. Glen Foy, a former Scottish footballer and scout, spotted Santiago playing for an amateur club in Los Angeles, before offering him a tryout for Newcastle United. A notable aspect of Munez' career progression was his versatility and willingness to play where ever his manager saw best for the team. grrrr. Despite his talent and Foy's praises, Santiago's father did not approve of accepting the offer, claiming that the family business is more important than sports. He later stole Santiago's hidden money to buy a used pickup truck, to begin his own gardening business. Without the money to travel, he nearly lost all hope of travelling to England for the tryout; however, his grandmother, with her own secret money, purchased Santiago a plane ticket to Newcastle, which he reluctantly accepted. He was a very good player and this shows you can always reach your goal if you try hard (e.g. being a good stripper leads to becoming a prostitute everyone dreams of). Santiago finishes his career at Al-Fateh F.C in Saudi Arabia, however due to political reasons, the team relocate to Damascus, Syria. During an evening meal at a restaurant, there is a bomb blast, that kills the whole team instantly apart from Santi. Santi dies in hospital just after he sees a vision of Roz who died in Goal 5: Revenge of the Goalkeeper... Newcastle United Santiago arrived in Newcastle and was introduced to the manager of Newcastle United, Erik Dornhelm. Despite a slow start after being bullied by Hughie McGowan, he finds his horunge . Before leaving Newcastle he was played pre-season matches in August 2005 he scored against Bray Wanderers and Yeading and played his new turkish team mate Emre Belözoğlu. Real Madrid Santiago joins Real Madrid from because he was the best player and Newcastle United. He joins the likes of Gavin Harris, Ronaldo, Raul, Guti, Casillas, Zidane, Fidelis etc. After a tough season with many troubles along the way, S,anti wins the UEFA Champions League. Tottenham Hotspur In Goal 3, Santiago joins Tottenham Hotspur. It is unknown how well he does in his career here. Bayern Munich Santi goes to Bayern to have more experiance. Which he later wins the league and he scores 21 goals and wins the Golden Boot! But Bayern didn't want Santi anymore so the manger puts him on the bench and in the Transfer List. Newcastle United In order to jump-start his career again, Santiago returns to Newcastle. This makes his partner Roz happy as she is originally from this area, as seen in the first movie.They have a child here. He finds his form again and scored 18 goals in the 2009/2010 season. Real Madrid Santi links up with the likes of Cristiano Ronaldo and Carlo Costly, managed by KBU, at Real Madrid. He wins the 2013/2014 UEFA Champions League. One notable match from this season was a 7-0 aggreate win over rivals Barcelona in the UEFA Champions League semi-final. The fifth goal was a spectacular overhead kick by Santi, which was later awarded goal of the season by UEFA. Due to this, Santi then wins the Ballon D'Or award. FK Rostov Santi joins Russian Premier League side FK Rostov. Here they manage to win the Russian Premier League going unbeaten all season, capping a memorable season off with a 3-0 away win at FC Zenit. He joins Hong-Yong-Jo at the club as well as Stipe Pletikosa. Santi scores against Pletikosa at the FIFA World Cup, triggering troubles... Al-Fateh F.C Santiago teljesezi karrier az Al-Fateh FC-ben Szaúd-Arábiában, a politikai okoknál egy csapat áthelyezi Damaszkuszba, Szíriába.Santiago Munez korházban hal meg Mexico England squad. Spain Santiago changes nationality in Goal!: Glory Days, instead linking up with the likes of David Villa and Fernando Torres in the Spanish National Football Team. He wins FIFA World Cup 2010 with Spain. He then links up with the Spanish squad for FIFA World Cup 2014, but they are eliminated in the group stages of the tournament. Category:Footballers Category:Characters Category:Mexicans Category:Stuff